The Texas Panhandler
The Texas Panhandler is the one hundred-ninety-ninth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 30, 2006. The episode was written by Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, and directed by Ronald Rubio and Ken Wong. Synopsis Joseph and Bobby are not invited to Amy's party. Although Bobby accuses Joseph of his creepy behavior with Amy, he also realizes his clothes are fuddy. After asking his Dad for a new pair of designer jeans, Hank expectedly refuses. However, in addition to the anticipated tirades that Bobby's clothes are adequate and the value of hard work, Hank tells Bobby that a man who earns his own money is in control of his life and that Hank cannot protest against any clothes that Bobby acquires with his own money. Bobby and Joseph get jobs working for a real estate company standing on the street waving arrows to direct potential tenants to an apartment complex, but are met with taunts by the other kids. When they meet a group of unemployed men, Bobby and Joseph are taken in by how they beg for money in a way that they praise others for "spreading the wealth around". The teasing from the arrow job and the desire to make money sets off a chain reaction for Bobby and Joseph; they abandon their legitimate jobs and join the beggar clique. Soon they are acquiring lots of money and get good pointers on how to be cool from Derek and his clique. When Spongy, a derelict, complains the clique took his spot, he is forced away, with Bobby realizing that Spongy is a decrepit beggar who creeps people out, while Derek's clique begs in a way that make passerby feel they are getting something by being praised for "being cool". Bobby soon takes Derek's advice in other ways, playing up to other kids' egos to get what he wants, and even manages to stupify Amy and her group when they see him hanging with Derek's clique. Hank worries that he taught Bobby too well when he sees Bobby not only with the new ripped jeans, but also picking up the check at Sugarfoot's, arguing he can spend his money on his parents "because I earned it". Later on Hank notices Spongy begging in another part of town and cleaning windows (albeit slapdash) to earn money to survive, causing Hank to realize more hobos are moving into Arlen and ruining the few chances of generosity for Spongy's situation. While Hank runs an errand in the business district of town, he sees Bobby begging, and is appalled. Hank then forces Bobby to "un-bum" (give back) all the money that he begged for from the general public. Soon after, Bobby is asked out on a date by a girl at school, but panics since he no longer has money; he asks the panhandlers to return what he gave them, only to be snubbed. Later, Hank hears that Bobby is back on the street corner. Furious, he goes to find Bobby and give him another lecture, but instead sees his son at work in a new job handing out flyers to earn the money for his date. When the panhandlers tease Bobby for being suckered into working, his frustration comes to a head and he begins telling the passersby not to give money to the spoiled and undeserving youths; Hank backs him up, driving them from the block. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Stuart Dooley *Sandy (cameo) *Amy (cameo) *Derek *Drew Stinger Quote "Sup, sup, sup?" - Joseph 0_king of the hill-(the texas panhandler)-2010-05-27-0.jpg 1_king of the hill-(the texas panhandler)-2014-10-10-0.jpg 6_king of the hill-(the texas panhandler)-2014-10-09-0.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Episodes featuring Joseph Category:Episodes starring Bobby Category:Episodes starring Hank Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School